kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
AT-KM-100/Image Gallery
Character Profile= ATM-KM Character Profile.jpg|AT-KM-100's Character Profile Proto Pawn Character Profile.jpg|Proto Pawn's Character Profile |-| Covers= Volumes Volume 05.jpg Volume 06.jpg Chapters Ch043.jpg Ch044.jpg Ch047.jpg Ch049.jpg Ch050.jpg Ch051.jpg Ch052.jpg Ch054.jpg Ch055.jpg Ch056.jpg Ch067.jpg Ch098.jpg Ch099.jpg Ch113.jpg |-| Plot= ATM-KM defeating Arashi and Zakuro.jpg|AT-KM defeating Arashi and Zakuro ATM-KM beating one of Anga underlings.jpg|AT-KM beating one of Anga underlings ATM-KM beating 2nd Anga underling.jpg|AT-KM beating 2nd Anga underling Anga facing ATM-KM.jpg|Anga facing AT-KM ATM-KM beating the 3rd Anga underling.jpg|AT-KM beating the 3rd Anga underling ATM-KM getting his arm back.jpg|AT-KM getting his arm back Anga shotting ATM-KM in the head with not effect.jpg|Anga shooting AT-KM in the head with not effect ATM-KM hitting a kid while beating Anga.jpg|AT-KM hitting a kid while beating Anga ATM-KM1.jpg ATM-KM meeting Tsukimi.jpg|AT-KM meeting Tsukimi Tsukimi leaving ATM-KM to protect the kitty.jpg|Tsukimi leaving AT-KM to protect the kitty ATM-KM protecting the kitty from the storm.jpg|AT-KM protecting the kitty from the storm ATM-KM kicking Akira.jpg|AT-KM kicking Akira Lighting Fist.jpg|AT-KM using Lighting Fist Akira hitting ATM-KM with Double Hammer.jpg|Akira hitting AT-KM with Double Hammer Akira breaking ATM-KM neck with Wild Tailer.jpg|Akira breaking AT-KM neck with Wild Tailer ATM-KM grabbing Akira.jpg|AT-KM grabbing Akira ATM-KM breaking Akira's arm.jpg|AT-KM breaking Akira's arm ATM-KM fixing its neck.jpg|AT-KM fixing its neck ATM-KM to use Solid Screw.jpg|AT-KM to use Solid Screw ATM-KM killing Akira with Solid Screw.jpg|AT-KM killing Akira with Solid Screw Tsukimi saying she hate ATM-KM.jpg|Tsukimi saying she hate AT-KM for killing Akira Proto Pawn.jpg|Machine Banchou's underlings Proto Pawn AT-KM maintenance.jpg|AT-KM maintenance AT-KM trying to kick Yuu.jpg|AT-KM trying to kick Yuu AT-KM grabbing Yuu for the neck.jpg|AT-KM grabbing Yuu for the neck Yuu cutting AT-KM arm.jpg|Yuu cutting AT-KM arm Riot Piercer.jpg|AT-KM defeating Yuu with Riot Piercer AT-KM bringing the defeated Yuu.jpg|AT-KM bringing the defeated Yuu AT-KM defeating Raionji.jpg|AT-KM defeating Raionji AT-KM defending against Kobushi attacks.jpg|AT-KM defending against Kobushi attacks AT-KM hitting Yuu and Kobushi.jpg|AT-KM hitting Yuu and Kobushi AT-KM kicking Kiryu.jpg|AT-KM kicking Kiryu AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance.jpg|AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance AT-KM visiting Tsukimi.jpg|AT-KM visiting Tsukimi AT-KM1.jpg AT-KM showing at school.jpg|AT-KM showing at school Oyanana attacking AT-KM with Proto Pawn head.jpg|Oyanana attacking AT-KM with Proto Pawn head AT-KM hitting Oyanana.jpg|AT-KM hitting Oyanana Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM.jpg|Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM1.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM2.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM3.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Akira repelling AT-KM attack with his chest.jpg|Akira repelling AT-KM attack with his chest Akira hitting AT-KM with Double Hammer.jpg|Akira hitting AT-KM with Double Hammer AT-KM kicking Akira.jpg|AT-KM kicking Akira Akira punching AT-KM.jpg|Akira punching AT-KM Akira hitting AT-KM while hit by Riot Piercer.jpg|Akira hitting AT-KM while hit by Riot Piercer Akira hitting AT-KM with elbow.jpg|Akira hitting AT-KM with elbow AT-KM hitting Akira with Lighting Fist.jpg|AT-KM hitting Akira with Lighting Fist AT-KM pulling Akira towards him and hitting him.jpg|AT-KM pulling Akira towards him and hitting him AT-KM saying he is made from Takeshi as a base.jpg|AT-KM saying he is made from Takeshi as a base Assault Fist.jpg|AT-KM using Assault Fist on Akira Riot Hold.jpg|AT-KM using Riot Hold Crisis Cannon.jpg|AT-KM using Crisis Cannon Akira hitting AT-KM in Violence Mode.jpg|Akira hitting AT-KM in Violence Mode Akira jumping on AT-KM in Violence Mode.jpg|Akira jumping on AT-KM in Violence Mode Double Lighting Fist.jpg|AT-KM hitting Akira with Double Lighting Fist AT-KM hitting Akira with Crisis Cannon.jpg|AT-KM hitting Akira with Crisis Cannon Violent Mode unnamed attack.jpg|Akira release storm of punches on AT-KM in Violent Mode AT-KM kicking Akira but with no effect.jpg|AT-KM kicking Akira but with no effect Violent Mode Double Hammer.jpg|Akira defeating AT-KM with Double Hammer in Violent Mode Akira and AT-KM fight comes to an end.jpg|Akira and AT-KM fight comes to an end Akira and AT-KM getting up to fight Shin Machine Banchou.jpg|Akira and AT-KM getting up to fight Shin Machine Banchou New Machine Banchou trying to crush Akira and AT-KM.jpg|New Machine Banchou trying to crush Akira and AT-KM AT-KM saving Tsukimi.jpg|AT-KM saving Tsukimi New Machine Banchou shooting at AT-KM.jpg|New Machine Banchou shooting at AT-KM AT-KM destroyed by New Machine Banchou.jpg|AT-KM destroyed by New Machine Banchou Tsukimi saying she loves AT-KM.jpg|Tsukimi saying she loves AT-KM Tsukimi holding dying AT-KM.jpg|Tsukimi holding dying AT-KM AT-KM crying for the first time.jpg|AT-KM crying for the first time Machine Banchou rises.jpg|Machine Banchou rises AT-KM arriving to help Tsukimi.jpg|AT-KM arriving to help Tsukimi AT-KM defeating Eco upon it's landing.jpg|AT-KM defeating Eco upon it's landing AT-KM stopping Gekitotsu's Violent Pompadour.jpg|AT-KM stopping Gekitotsu's Violent Pompadour AT-KM defeating Nourinsuisan and Gekitotsu with Riot Fist.jpg|AT-KM defeating Nourinsuisan and Gekitotsu with Riot Fist AT-KM saving Tsukimi2.jpg|AT-KM saving Tsukimi AT-KM taking Rai with them.jpg|AT-KM taking Rai with them AT-KM reuniting with the rest.jpg|AT-KM reuniting with the rest AT-KM defeating the flying armada with Punishment Bolt.jpg|AT-KM defeating the flying armada with Punishment Bolt Kenji riding Kousoku attacking Machine.jpg|Kenji riding Kousoku attacking Machine Kenji and Kousoku dodging AT-KM's Riot Piercer.jpg|Kenji and Kousoku dodging AT-KM's Riot Piercer At-KM defeating Kousoku.jpg|At-KM defeating Kousoku Category:Image Gallery